


a well-placed remark

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: “So…have you ever kissed anyone?”“That joke wasn’t funny on our wedding night five years ago, and it’s not funny now.”
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	a well-placed remark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/gifts).



> Part of the Twitter request series, first edition. Original thread [here](https://twitter.com/cyanoscarlet/status/1296309327444107264).
> 
> The summary is the prompt!

"So... have you ever kissed anyone?"

The question, coming from Squall, of all people, throws Seifer for a huge loop, almost dropping the bolus of chewed food from his mouth. It takes three counts before he regains his bearings, downing everything with a glass of water.

"Why the hell are you asking that?" He is rightly annoyed, of course, putting another large spoonful of paella into his mouth and chewing angrily to show it. That joke wasn't funny back during their wedding night five years ago, and it certainly still isn't now.

Granted, he had been the one to ask Squall that instead, hence that response. Seifer had his suspicions back then, given how popular his lover is with the ladies, even when they had made their relationship public. It certainly didn't stop Rinoa from peppering congratulatory kisses on both his cheeks when it happened.

Fine, he had been jealous. Then Squall smacked him good after that, as did Rinoa, and that was that.

Their wedding night had gone without a hitch, thankfully. No other kisses were given and received from elsewhere.

To say he had been relieved was the understatement of the century. He only hoped Squall would forget all about it, and that would be that.

Except, here they are, five years later, and Squall clearly hasn't forgotten about it. He makes that clearly know, too, with a scary smirk that only spells "Revenge" with a capital "R", on their wedding anniversary, of all things.

A lame-as-hell reenactment, though, because Squall says it with a deadpan expression instead of Seifer's fiery anger at the heat of the moment. While that anger helped things along then, this time just feels like a confusing attempt at getting on his nerves, and Seifer wasn't having any of it.

So he answers Squall, in a just-as-deadpan tone: "That joke wasn't funny on our wedding night five years ago, and it's not funny now."

It only makes Squall crack up.

"... What's so funny?" Seifer narrows his eyes, as their temporary reversal of roles instantly comes to an end, and they are back to their original ones, Squall's awful chuckling aside.

He is still laughing when he explains himself: "I just want a good laugh. Got a problem?"

Seifer doesn't. He only polishes off the rest of his plate in silence, soundly defeated yet oddly satisfied. He loves it when his husband smiles, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://fifteenleads.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cyanoscarlet)


End file.
